


Oak and Pine

by fits_in_frames



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, in a storm like this, Jack would be on deck, feeling the wind and the rain and the sea on his face, but tonight Stephen insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak and Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://winged-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://winged-dreams.livejournal.com/)**winged_dreams**.

Usually, in a storm like this, Jack would be on deck, feeling the wind and the rain and the sea on his face, but tonight Stephen insisted.

"You're sick. You might think yourself an old oak, but I know the side of you that's made of pine." He lifted the wet cloth off Jack's forehead.

Jack winced as the air stung his newly-exposed brow and said, "Is there a side of me you don't know?"

Stephen leaned in, kissed Jack's forehead with lovely warm lips, replaced the cloth and whispered, "If there is, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."


End file.
